vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:MEIKA Hime
@Angel_Emfrvi Congrats on not doing that much research on the matter. First off I love how literally since the year you stated, 2014, we have literally had the most popular vocaloid song on YouTube come out, Dune, Sand Planet, Suna no Wakusei, take your pick of what you call it. Also Miku is not leaving Vocaloid, Cryton is just leaving the Yamaha engine so she literally can get more updates and better programming and such, you can all read about it here. ---- #Excuse me, but your wrong on research. #Having the most popular song doesn't change things, 2014 is the year that Nico video views for synths begun to fall and in 2015 it began to notice, yet it is the most successful Vocaloid sales year but that was mostly down to Miku. #Youtube and Nico aren't the same site, excuse me for stating the obvious but generally something thats popular on youtube doesn't reflect the Nico video site, which is the Japanese fandoms location. The Japanese are the ones buying more Vocaloids then almost every other fandom. Songs do not reflect popularity and the west takes time to show the slow down on Vocaloid, same way we take ages to do anything else. It takes a while for waves of change to impact every aspect of the Vocaloid fandom. Most Japanese producers are NOT on Youtube on top of that. #In addition the Japanese fans are FEELING the crunch, as of the release of Vocaloid5, everyone knows that Vocaloids time as a big craze is over. The software won't die from this, but every fan is feeling it, and has been since halfway through V4. #Miku V2, V3 and V4x will forever be a Vocaloid release, but going forward, no Miku is NOT a Vocaloid. Only releases on Vocaloid count as Vocaloid. Their making their own software detached from Vocaloid and thus will no longer have Vocaloid releases. Yamaha is helping them, but with the intent that in the future they will seperate. But Miku ceased being a Vocaloid going forward from the 31st of August 2019. She will be released for the independant software Piapro Studio, which although was previously fuelled by Vocaloid will hence fourth next year go its own independent way. Before you decide I'm the one who hasn't done their research, perhaps you need to get the facts in order; Miku is not a Vocaloid anymore, she was and what was will always be a Voclaoid. But as of right now, she is not. The definition of "Vocaloid" is black and white, if its on Vocaloid, its a Vocaloid, if it is not it is not. We don't know the full details, but even Yamaha's help is going to fade, Miku will not be on any version of Vocaloid. But Miku is leaving Vocaloid, now and forever. (edit; also the term "Vocaloid applies to the software under Yamaha's licensing, therefore only thing released with Vocaloid can be Vocaloids, its that black and white. If she doesn't have Yamaha's engine, Vocaloid, then sh isn't a Vocaloid.) Edit: Also everyone in the comments of that article who are calling Miku and co "Vocaloid" has it wrong. This is a misinterpretation of the phrase "Miku's nature will not change". The meaning is Miku will be Miku not matter what, meaning who she is will not change, her vocal, her characters, her purpose, etc is the same. It does not mean that she is and will always be a Vocaloid.